Comfort
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne comes home from the worst day ever, so who better to comfort her then Maureen! Oneshot, MoJo Fluff.


Comfort

Joanne glanced at her clock as she jumped out of a taxi that had parked about a block away from her apartment building. It was five forty five, and Joanne couldn't wait to reach her apartment. She had the worse day ever, it started off when her alarm clock didn't go off, and a certain diva didn't wake her up, causing the lawyer to arrive ten minutes late for work. Her day only proceeded to get worse as she received a scolding from her dad, the head of her firm, she had also been yelled at by one of her good clients for some unknown reason, been loaded with work causing her to miss her lunch break, and on top of all that she was working on a big case, which stressed her out even more.

As she briskly walked home, looking forward to collapsing on the couch, her heel broke, causing the lawyer to stumble into a stranger, who decided to yell at her, instead of helping. But instead of breaking down from her hard day, Joanne took in a deep breath, straightened out her clothing and continued to limped down the sidewalk, all the way to her apartment building like the independent lawyer she was.

The elevator made it to a stop on her floor, where she rushed to her door, quickly opening it and closing it behind her, somehow thinking it would block out all the bad luck she was receiving today. Joanne leaned up against the door, breathing out a sigh of relief, happy that the day was finally over.

After standing there for a few moments, coming to the conclusion that she had pulled herself together after a horrible day, she walked forward, and into the open, where a smiling Maureen came bouncing out of the bedroom, Joanne's guard of pulling herself together completely falling apart once she saw her comforting girlfriend.

"Hey pookie how was your day?" Maureen asked in a bright voice.

Joanne immediately dropped her briefcase, quickly throwing her arms around Maureen's neck in a needy manner, burring her face in her girlfriend's neck. Surprising both of the women, tears started pouring down Joanne's eyes, her body now shaking as she let her emotions pour out like a fountain.

"Joanne?" Maureen questioned, while wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist, totally unaware of why the lawyer was crying. "Are you okay?"

Joanne shook her head, pulling away slightly so she could make eye contact with Maureen. "I had the worst day ever." Joanne answered, more tears streaming down her face.

Maureen smiled adoringly towards her girlfriend, a small giggle passing her lips. "It's okay, you're home now."

"Thank god." Joanne said, once again burring her face on Maureen's shoulder, her tears kind of settling down.

"That must have been one hell of a day." Maureen laughed, trying her best to comfort Joanne, something that almost never happened.

Joanne only nodded as she let herself be held, the feeling of being close to Maureen somehow making her bad day disappear.

A few moments later Joanne pulled away, Maureen reassuring her with a quick peck on the lips, before the lawyer headed into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes, and into some pajama pants, and a tank top. She then grabbed one of Maureen's hooded sweat shirts, and put it on, which was something the lawyer did when she was in a mood like this, it for some reason made her feel a little better.

When she emerged from the room, she noticed Maureen was sitting on the couch watching TV. Maureen looked up taking in the distressed lawyer.

"Come sit with me." Maureen said as she held out her arms.

Joanne weakly smirked and made her way to the couch, where she lazily took the empty spot next to Maureen, now wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist, and resting her head on Maureen's thighs.

"What happened?" Maureen asked, as she lightly dragged her fingers up and down Joanne's neck and collarbone.

Joanne sighed and closed her eyes. "Everything that could ever possibly happen."

Maureen giggled. "I though I was the drama queen?"

Joanne smirked cuddling a little closer to Maureen, greatly accepting the soothing touches. Joanne didn't say anything more as her eyelids grew heavy, the touch of Maureen's soft hands on her skin drawing her closer to dreamland.

It wasn't until Maureen slowly lifted Joanne's head to get up from the couch, did Joanne get pulled from her half sleep.

"Where you going?" Joanne groggily asked.

"Bathroom." Maureen replied not really aware that she was the source of Joanne's reassurance.

Maureen could have sworn she saw a pout form on Joanne's lips, as the lawyer slowly sat up on the couch. "Can you come lay with me after?"

Maureen couldn't help but smirk; she rarely ever saw this side of Joanne, which was vulnerable and needy. It was usually Maureen who needed to be held, but every once in a while Joanne would need some attention, and Maureen was more then happy to give it to her.

"Sure." Maureen replied. "I'll be right back."

Joanne's face brightened up a little, her eyes watching as Maureen headed for the bathroom, the need to be held growing bigger by every passing second.

Finally Maureen waltzed back into the room, now lying on the couch while Joanne went to go grab a blanket. When Joanne came back, she gently laid her body half on Maureen, her head resting on the diva's shoulder, while her left hand pushed up Maureen's shirt so it could rest on the firm stomach, her right hand tangling itself in the mess of brown curls. In return Maureen simply wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist, a hand now sneaking up Joanne's shirt, where it made calming circles.

Joanne smiled at the contact, her bad day totally vanishing by a simple touch from Maureen. Her eyes began to become droopy again, as Maureen's tender touch, drew her back into a slumber.

It wasn't long before Joanne was in dreamland, Maureen now taking in the peaceful look on her girlfriends face, causing Maureen to smile contently, because the cause of that peaceful look was partly because Maureen had been there for Joanne.

Now knowing what Joanne felt like when she would comfort her, a smile grew on the diva's lips, as she pulled Joanne closer. _"I could get used to this."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This was kind of like my other story "Favorite Part Of The Day" eh? **

**lol oh well it was still fun to write, and I have a thing with cuddling, so why not write a MoJo comfort/cuddling story... ;)**


End file.
